ಧ Como Hermanos ಧ
by Nekiitha
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tu hermanita de doce años aparenta diecisiete? ¿Qué haces cuando te has dado cuenta que la amas? No tienes ni la más mínima idea... Y para colmo, ella te odia con toda su alma.
1. Uno

Nekiitha: -mirada asesina de todos los presentes- S-Se preguntaran co-como _mierda_ nos juntamos para hacer esta historia, ¡¡O peor!! Por qué_shit_no continuamos con los otros fic´s, bueno...aquí esta P-PuLgA, ¡Sí! PuLgA para decirles por qué -ríe nerviosa-

PuLgA: ¿Y-yo? B-bueno, yo estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de "Por amor o por capricho -Una bala le rosa la mejilla haciendo que sangre- ¡N-no se desesperen lectores! –Ni tampoco me asesinen- ¡Puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez! Ahora les dejo a Nekiitha, ella les dirá que sucede.

Nekiitha: -asesina a PuLgA con la mirada- Gracias Qami, -sarcasmo- esperamos la continuación también de "Restaurando mi clan" y "Nueve meses" -sonrisa socarrona- Pues verán es que...es que...¡Miren es Sasuke y Sakura desnudos!- Nadie se da vuelta- mierda –susurro-...les gustará saber que "Sex and revenge" casi esta terminado -ve el brillo de una navaja- ¡Tiene lemmon!. ¡PuLgA ayúdame! ¡Están locos!

PuLgA: ¡No me pidas ayuda a mí! ¡¡Les dijiste de mis otros dos fics!! ¡¡¡Maldita!!! –intenta zafarse de una lectora loca con una cierra eléctrica- ¡Corre Nekiitha! ¡¡Sálvate, ya es tarde para mí!!

Nekiitha:¡No te dejare! ¿¡Sasuke, donde estas cuando te necesito!? -ve la cierra pasar por su lado-...bueno Qami ¡Buena suerte! -sale corriendo-

PuLgA: ¡Maldita cobarde! ¡¡Vuelve aquí!! -ve a cientos de lectores enojados con armas y palos en sus manos- Eeee… Haciéndola corta, este es un fanfic doble, hecho por Nekiitha y PuLgA, co-autoras que esperan que esta historia tenga tan buen recibimiento como las otras escritas. Eso es todo, ¡¡Adiós!!

Declaimer: Naruto no nos pertenece, pero esta historia sí.

* * *

-

-

Capitulo I:

La perdida, el comienzo

-

-

-

* * *

-

_A pesar de no tener su misma sangre,_

_me acogieron como parte de ellos,_

_pero creo que nunca me consideraron como parte de su familia._

-

-

-

—Papa… mamá —era lo único que salía de su garganta

Quería llorar y gritar por el dolor. Irse con ellos a donde fuera que estuviesen, no se veía capaz de soportar un suplicio como ese.

Lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo de aquél triste lugar, pero una mano se posó en su pequeño hombro es son de apoyo.

—No te preocupes pequeña... ahora nosotros seremos tu familia —con voz enternecida le susurró la mujer, viendo la hermosura de esos ojos verdes cándidos, ahora apocados con un cristal empañado en dolor y tristeza

Cuando esa persona le habló inevitablemente pensó en su madre y sintió, de una forma tan intensa y punzante, como algo se le desgarró por dentro.

Sus padres; dos grandes Shinobis de Konoha, ahora se encontraban dentro de esas cajas de madera bajo tierra... _ellos habían caído en batalla._

Sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a su polera mojada, llovía y ella no tenía con que cubrirse.

Tenía las mejillas mojadas por el agua, no había llorado, sus padres eran grandes Ninjas que le enseñaron a ser fuerte y de no haberlo hecho, ella sabía que lo que menos deseaban era verla lagrimear.

No iba a mentir, deseaba mostrar lo que sentía, aquella era una carga muy grande para una pequeña niña de seis años como ella. Pero a pesar del increíble dolor y las ganas que tenía de quitar un poco la quemazón ardorosa del pecho y la garganta, se negó a hacerlo.

_Demostraría a sus padres que era fuerte y que saldría adelante._

—No tienes que aparentar… nadie te juzgará —nuevamente escuchó la dulce voz de esa mujer

—M-Mikoto-sama —susurró con la voz quebrada, aun sorprendida de ver quien tenía a sus espaldas

A su lado se encontraba un hombre más alto que ella y en los extremos estaban dos chicos, uno con una coleta, parecía tener dieciséis años, mientras que el otro, unos once. Se veían tranquilos, pero en sus profundas orbes negras se podía apreciar un deje de lástima… lástima por aquella niña cuyos padres les habían sido arrebatados.

Y al parecer dudaban… no sabían si acercársele o bien mantener distancia; no querían ofenderla.

_Y uno se atrevió._

A paso lento se le acercó… tomó su mano y ante la expectante mirada de sus padres le susurró al oído_—No estás sola…_

Y ella rompió en llanto.

**-**

**.**

**-**

**.**

**-**

Había pasado el tiempo desde eso y la niña cumpliría los ocho próximamente.

Casi tropezó con el peldaño al entrar a la casa, sus pisadas infantiles eran rápidas, y es que corría con torpeza, pero en su rostro se adornaba una radiante sonrisa.

Llegando al comedor sintió el delicioso aroma a la comida que se estaba preparando, con sus brillantes ojos verdes pudo ver como Fugaku arrugaba la nariz con molestia, por el olor azucarado ahora presente en la estancia.

Los Uchiha odiaban los dulces.

Sasuke se negaba a probar uno, decía que antes prefería que Naruto le incrustara un rasengan por el culo, su madre siempre le regañaba por el uso de malas palabras.

La primera vez que un dulce fue preparado en la casa fue hecho por Sakura, era un pequeño chocolate en forma de corazón, o al menos ese había sido el intento. Aquella vez Itachi le preguntó el por que de su debilidad por los dulces y ella con esa hermosa y tierna sonrisa de siempre, le había contesta que cada domingo ella los preparaba con sus padres... desde ese día nadie quejó.

En poco tiempo, Sakura, se había vuelto la consentida, la princesa, y es que llenaba la casa con risas y ternura, demostraba amor sin restricciones, algo que a los Uchiha les había pillado agradablemente desprevenidos.

—¡¡Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama!! —les gritó con la voz agitada y las mejillas pintadas de un adorable granate

—¿Qué ocurre Sa-chan? —la mujer le respondió con voz maternal luego de salir de la cocina, y el hombre sólo levantó la vista para verla.

—¡Sasuke-nii-chan! ¡¡Él ha hecho algo sorprendente!! —declaró con emoción palpable en sus palabras

Con sus pequeñas manos de casi ocho años, tomó la de Mikoto y Fugaku y comenzó casi arrastrarlos hacía el patio trasero.

Y ahí estaba Sasuke, su mano casi adolescente era envuelta por una bola azul eléctrica, aun a la distancia Sakura pudo escuchar un sonido extraño, casi como el de una parvada, una técnica bastante escalofriante para un niño.

—¿Era sólo eso, Sakura? —la niña levantó la vista hacía el hombre—Itachi a su edad hacía cosas mejores —Sakura infló las mejillas con indignación y cuando había abierto la boca para quejarse...

—Tiene razón padre, aun me falta mucho —Sasuke la había interrumpido con una voz cansada y Sakura vio como el brillo de orgullo se había esfumado

Es que había pasado todo el día, con hambre y manchado en barro, sólo para que su padre con unas simples palabras le derrumbase todo. Como siempre.

—¡No, Sasuke-nii-chan! —el muchacho la vio acercarse—¡Eso es genial! —animó apuntando con su dedito la mano del chico—¡Tú eres genial! —chilló con devoción

_Y él no supo que fue aquello calido que le había llenado el pecho._

**-**

**.**

**-**

**.**

Sentados en la mesa para merendar algo, Sakura suspiró por el aburrido silencio que reinaba en el lugar ¿Acaso nunca cambiarían?

Luego de ingerir un tercer bollo de carne, Itachi le había preguntado a Sakura si había vuelto sola de la academia.

—Mikoto-sama me fue a buscar —respondió masticando un panecillo dulce

—A todo esto ¿La flor del otro día, te la regalo ese ni...? —con habilidad Ninja, Sakura se levantó de su asiento e introdujo un pan de chocolate en la boca de Mikoto—¡Ho! Está muy bueno —rió con nerviosismo la mujer al captar la acción de la niña

—¿Una flor?... espera... ¿¡Qué niño!? —Sakura tragó pesado al ver la mirada escrutadora de Itachi

—Nin-Ningún niño, Itachi-chan —trató de arreglar Mikoto

Fugaku alzó la voz con advertencia—No quiero ningún mocoso cerca de ti, Sakura.

Y ella como respuesta frunció el ceño—¡No es ningún mocoso! ¡Es mí nov...!

—¡¿Tu que?! —chilló Itachi con horror, escupiendo en el acto lo que se hallaba en su boca

—No tendrás novio hasta que estés grande —habló el hombre mayor

—¿Grande? ¿¡Entonces no podré tener novio hasta los dieciocho!? —Fugaku hizo una mueca de desagrado—¿A los veintidós?...¿Treinta? ¡¿Cincuenta?!... ¡No quiero llegar en silla de ruedas al altar!

—¿Ca-Casarte? —se preguntó el hombre, casi ahogándose con su comida

A Itachi se le había caído el bollo de la mano y quedó en blanco, casi se podía notar como su alma se le despegaba del cuerpo.

Sasuke sólo le resbalaba el jugo de tomate de la boca, pero al reaccionar se limpió con la manga de su polera—Hmp, lo haré llorar cuando lo pille —murmuró

Y Mikoto parecía la más contenta imaginando aquello, sus ojos se iluminaron al verla envuelta en un hermosos y largo vestido blanco, y aunque jamás le dijo a nadie, ella veía a Sasuke como el novio ¿Quién más podría quererla y cuidarla como él? e Itachi era demasiado mayor.

Justo cuando Sakura iba a chillar exasperada, el timbre dio el avisó de presencia afuera de la casa.

—¡Yo voy! —gruñó molesta

Mientras Sakura iba a ver quien era, Itachi se tranquilizó, y frunció el ceño cuando vio a su madre murmurando cosas como "será la novia mas hermosa"

Sakura abrió la puerta y Fugaku pudo apreciar como con esta tapaba al visitante—¿Qué haces aquí?...Disculpa no quise sonar grosera.

—_No te preocupes —_Sasuke levantó la vista al escuchar la voz masculina de un niño—_He venido a avisarte que mañana hay una misión a la arena_ —pero dejó de escrutar la puerta cuando se entero que solo venia por es...—¿_Te a gustado la flor que te di?... ¿Que pasa? Estas pálida._

Así que ese era el mocoso que quería quitarle a su hermana.

—Na-Nada —la voz e Sakura sonó en un hilo—Será mejor que te vallas_._

—_...Esta bien, pero —_el chico carraspeó_—¿Me darás el beso de las buenas noches?_

Sakura inclinó el cuerpo dispuesta a, de forma rápida, depositar un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios del chico, tan sólo tenían doce años.

Pero sólo pudo rozarle los labios, porque algo o alguien le había apartado tomándola de la cintura.

—Sobrevivirás sin tu beso, ahora lárgate insecto —siseó a espaldas de la de cabello rosa y abriendo la puerta de par en par

El chico trago con lentitud y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al encontrarse con la fría mirada del hermano de su novia, giró la cabeza para ver al resto y exceptuando a la señora, encontró lo mismo en los otros, ahora entendía porque la chica le había pedido discreción.

Miró a Sakura, quien le sonreía con pena y todo lo que pudo hacer fue reír nervioso, un "nos vemos" basto para irse corriendo.

—¡¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sasuke?!! —le chilló luego se zafarse del agarre

Él se encogió de hombros—Hmp...No iras a esa misión —dijo volviendo a la mesa

—¿Qué dice? ¡Claro que iré! ¡Ja! —se burló—¿No es así Fugaku-sama, Itachi-nii-san?

—No —respondieron a coro

—¿Ves? —sonrió con victoria—Espera...¿Que?

—No iras, Sakura —le había dicho el hombre a la chica, casi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—Es hasta Suna, es muy peligroso para ti.

—¿Peligroso? ¡¡¿Peligroso?!! ¡Soy una Uchiha! —recriminó—¿Acaso creen que soy débil?

El silencio fue una respuesta muda para ella. Apretó los puños y chilló con indignación.

Fugaku sólo suspiró, no es que encontrara que su hija fuera débil, porque decir lo fuerte que era la niña a comparación de otras, era una muy buena manera de presumir y jactar.

El problema radicaba que eran tan celosos que nunca dejarían a otro compartir el amor de la chica, ni que ella eligiera a un hombre que la lastimaría y haría sufrir. Para ellos aun seguía siendo la pequeña niña que vieron llorar frente a la tumba de sus padres, niña que estaban seguro escondía en esas sonrisas.

El hecho de que Sakura tuviese que viajar hasta la aldea de la arena con ese muchacho no les gustaba, era eso.

—¡Pues no me importa! ¡Iré de todos modos! —Fugaku golpeó la mesa con las manos al pararse, nunca le había gustado la desobediencia—¡Aunque sólo sea un gennin, soy un Ninja!... si quieren pueden ir a despedirme. Buenas noches.

**-**

**.**

**-**

**.**

—Hmp —pronunció Sasuke, era de madrugada y estaban en la puerta de la villa

—Que te valla muy bien, Sa-chan —le animó Mikoto con un suave beso en la mejilla, no era la primera vez que la niña tenía una misión

—Enorgulleceré mi apellido... ambos —sonrió con disimulo mirando a Mikoto, disimulo no estar feliz aunque lo estaba, no pensó que con el orgullo característico de ellos hubiesen ido a despedirla, pero aun así también estaba molesta.

—¡No se preocupen, yo la defenderé con mi vida! —Itachi frunció el ceño al identificar al mocoso, pero chasqueó la lengua cuando su madre le peñiscó el brazo con advertencia

—No te creas enano, solo es una misión de rango "D" —se burló Sasuke

—Ya, es hora de irnos —cortó defendiendo a su novio—Nos vemos tía Mikoto —sin más se dio la vuelta encabezando a sus compañeros

—Al parecer aun esta enojada —susurró la mujer

—No se preocupen, estaremos aquí mañana al atardecer —les aseguró el sensei

**-**

**.**

**-**

**.**

—Vamos Naruto ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —siseó enojado el morocho, estaba frustrado, Sakura nunca se había enojado con él antes

—¡Claro que no! —respondió ofendido

Un kunai le rozó la mejilla, y Naruto prediciendo el siguiente movimiento, saltó en una voltereta hacía la espalda de su maestro—¡Animal! ¿¡Quieres matarme!? —chilló viendo la espada de Sasuke justo donde debería estar su cuello

—No exageres —siseó molesto, estaba a punto de gritarle lo marica que era por esconderse tras Kakashi, pero Ino se le había colgado del cuello felicitándolo, la chica le gustaba, pero nunca se lo diría abiertamente

El sonido de un pájaro captó su atención, alzó la cabeza con interés y el cuervo sobrevoló por su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo, y la garganta se le secó. Estaba seguro que ese mensajero era la invocación que Itachi le había enseñado a Sakura en caso de emergencia.

—N-No —pidió al pensar lo peor

Se deshizo del agarre de la rubia y en un ágil movimiento subió hasta el tejado más cercano, comenzando a correr hacía la torre del Hokage, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse más allá a su familia.

—Pasó por encima de la casa —le respondió con los ojos cristalinos su madre, quien iba en la espalda de su padre

Itachi no le dijo nada.

-

* * *

-

Su mano arrugó el papel y sus ojos se empañaron.

Justo cuando pensaba que el mundo no podía estar mas jodido, más negro por la maldad, pasaba eso...

—Dios, sólo son unos niños —se mordió la lengua tratando de ser fuerte

Dio un respingo cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe, y aunque hubiese tenido las fuerzas para gritarles por su falta de respeto, no lo hubiese hecho.

—¡Hokage-sama! ¡Ese cuervo...!

—Sí, es de Sakura —respondió al jadeante grito de Sasuke

—¿Qu-Que ocurre? —se atrevió a preguntar Mikoto, con las manos tiritonas y el corazón agitado

—Tuvieron un problema, una banda de Ninjas renegados les atacaron —contó de forma pausada—El equipo de su hija falló la misión...

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó Fugaku

Los ojos de Tsunade se cristalizaron—La carta está manchada en sangre —dijo en un quejido

—¿¡Dónde están!? —le gritó Itachi con desesperación

—Apenas ha llegado la carta, he mandado un escuadrón ANBU —les informó

—¡Dígame donde está! —la Hokage negó con la cabeza, sabía muy bien que Itachi iría en seguida, pero un Ninja llevado por las emociones era muy imprudente y riesgoso

En un _"puf"_ un ANBU apreció arrodillado frente a Tsunade—A las afueras de la aldea, el equipo dos fue emboscado —comenzó el muchacho con la voz agitada—Sólo quedan pedazos de su maestro, uno de ellos morirá pronto y el otro no dice nada, esta inmóvil —respiró con profundidad, mirando de reojo, a través de la mascara, a la familia Uchiha—L-La chi-chica...

—¡Que pasa! —gritó exasperado Sasuke, pero fue Itachi quien tomo al ANBU y lo elevó en el aire contra la pared

—Habla, perro del consejo —siseó amenazante

—Ella no apareció, no está... ellos se la llevaron.

La mirada enojada de Sakura fue el último recuerdo que tuvieron.

* * *

-

-

Fin capitulo I

-

-

* * *

Nekiitha: Esperamos que hayan disfrutando leyendo este capitulo tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo ¿Continuación?

PuLgA: No se desesperen lectores, en cuanto me vuelva la inspiración terminaré por amor o por capricho, ya tengo el final pensado y se que muchas de vosotras me odiaran

Nekiitha: Créanle, yo lo se y la odio xD

* * *

-

-

PuLgA & Nekiitha-no-cliché

-

-

Dale al botoncito ¿Sí?


	2. Dos

**Declaimer**: Naruto no nos pertenece, pero ésta historia sí.

* * *

-

-

Capitulo II:

Amor y sacrificios

-

-

* * *

-

-

_La tristeza,_

_es el sentimiento que te deja el amor después de haberlo perdido,_

_Igual de intenso y doloroso._

-

-

-

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le gruñó encolerizado

—¡¡Itachi, suelta a mi ANBU!! —le había gritado la Hokage golpeando su escritorio

Y éste abrió su puño con lentitud, casi con dificultad, para luego soltar el uniforme Ninja.

—¿Dónde está el equipo restante? —le preguntó la mujer a su subordinado, sentándose y cruzando los dedos frente a su cara

—Hokage-sama, los alumnos se encuentran en el hospital —Tsunade asintió, pero cuando alzó la vista hacía la familia Uchiha, estos ya no estaban

Itachi casi cae, cuando su sandalia Ninja resbaló por el contacto veloz contra el suelo blanco del hospital, pero con la ayuda de su mano derecha, logró prevenir la caída. Sintió las múltiples pisadas de su familia a sus espaldas, Sasuke estaba a punto de alcanzarle y su padre llevaba casi arrastras a su madre de la mano.

Su voz jadeó y sentía el corazón acelerado. Lo único que veían sus ojos eras los corredores del hospital. _Derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha._

No necesitó preguntar en que habitación se hallaba el novio de su hermana, él había memorizado su chakra con su kekkei genkai cuando lo conoció. Aunque cuando lo hizo, su propósito fue darle una pequeña visita mafiosa, al menos lo suficientemente aterradora para que se alejara de su hermana... nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver bajo esas circunstancias.

Y cuando llegó a la puerta de su destino, la abrió de un manotazo.

Mikoto fue la que cubrió su boca con horror al ver al niño.

Ahí, acostado en la alta camilla blanca, con un tubo en su nariz conectado a un respirador artificial, estaba el chico. Su corta y desordenada cabellera marrón, ahora estaba, casi por completo, cubierta por unos residuos de sangre coagulada entremezclada con barro, la mitad de su brazo derecho había sido desgarrado y con la mano izquierda apretaba un pequeño relicario contra su pecho, empapado por una fina capa de su liquido vital. Las lagrimas que corrían por sus magulladas mejillas, le daban un aire más deplorable aun.

Mikoto pensó con dolor y lastima, como la maldad del mundo, podía haber hecho tanto estragó en la vida de un chico que ni siquiera cumplía los trece años.

_Es sólo un pequeño._

_—_Sentí sus chakras desde lejos —susurró él, y despegó la mirada del techó para posarla en los presentes, mostrando así, la hermosura de uno de sus ojos calipsos, el otro estaba cubierto por una gasa empapada en sangre

Mikoto, quien se había acercado casi por inercia, no tuvo el valor de tocarlo. Se preguntó donde estaría su madre ahora, talvez de misión.

La enfermera que estaba a un costado, elevó un larga aguja y de ésta salpicó un liquido traslucido—Ya llegaron, ahora puedo sedarlo.

—¿No lo han hecho? —recriminó con reproche la mujer, debía estar pasando por un dolor insoportable a esas alturas

—Esta bien señora, yo así lo pedí —e Itachi no pudo más que fruncir las cejas con extrañeza—El sedante me hará morir más rápido, y no quiero hacerlo hasta que sepan que ocurrió, a eso han venido ¿No?

Mikoto no dijo nada, pero tanta valentía le había sorprendido.

El chico respiró con fuerza, siseando por el desgarrador dolor que le invadía, tanto en el cuerpo como en el alma—Todo estaba bien, s-sensei dijo que estaríamos en una hora en casa...pero... pero... no fue así —su ojo calipso se volvió opaco—Lo recuerdo todo con exactitud —y en su cabeza comenzaron a correr cientos de imágenes

**.**

**.**

Faltaba poco para que atardeciera, haciendo que el sol estuviera próximo a esconderse tras unos cerros. Los niños iban riendo, burlándose unos de otros y el maestro, quien encabezaba, sólo sonería pasivo.

—Falta poco para llegar a Konoha —les informó

—¡Sakura-chan! —la chica, sin dejar de caminar, volteó para ver a su novio—¿Aun sigues enojada con tu familia?

La muchacha le miró por un momentos, y un suspiro acudió a sus labios—Me molesta esa actitud celosa que tienen, pero no podría estar enojada con ellos, Ban —sonrió con ternura, provocando un inocente y avergonzado sonrojo en las mejillas del chico—De todas formas, se que ellos sólo lo hace para cuidarme.

—¿Cuidarte de mi? —frunció el ceño con fingida indignación

—¡No, no! —trató de arreglar negando con las manos de forma frenética, su otro compañero, que iba unos pasos mas adelante, sólo rió divertido—Lo que sucede es que...

—... ¿Sakura-chan? —preguntó extrañado Tenshi y se giró para ver la causa del silencio

—Sensei —llamó la chica con la voz bañada en aflicción

—Lo sé, sólo sigan caminando —susurró y Sakura tomó la mano de Ban y la de Tenshi, quedado así en medio de los dos, su novio no dijo nada, él sabía que Sakura y el rubio poseían un hermoso lazo de amistad

Un sonido entre los arbustos los hizo detenerse, y entre las hojas apareció la figura de un hombre, no debía superar los veinte, pero su cabello blanco y aquella cicatriz en el ojo derecho, le daban un aire avejentado y peligroso.

—Pero miren nada más, Ninjas de Konoha —comentó burlesco, mostrando como en su boca faltaba uno que otro diente. Maestro tanto como alumnos tomaron posición de batalla, pero el primero interpuso su cuerpo ante sus aprendices cuando sintió un nuevo sonido de los arbustos. Esto no le estaba gustando nada.

—Me pregunto si traerán algo bueno con ustedes —pronunció un segundo mercenario saliendo de su escondite, su cabello negro y largo se veía maltratado, y los dientes amarillos le daban un aspecto asqueroso

—La chica está buena —opinó un tercero a las espaldas de los niños, sorprendiéndolos en el acto y ambos varones protegieron con sus cuerpos a la niña, Sakura hubiese dicho que no la trataran de chica débil, que ella tenía el orgullo de poseer el apellido Uchiha, pero no había podido evitar que su cuerpo temblara en miedo cuando los ojos del hombre robusto le mostraron lujuria y perversión. Sentimientos que jamás habían sido dirigidos hacía ella.

—¿Así? —dijo curioso el de cabello blanco, tratando de ver a través del cuerpo del maestro

Sakura soltó un gemido de angustia, eran mucho para ellos—No te preocupes, no dejaremos que nada te pase —le calmó Tenshi con esa característica voz pasiva

—Sí Sakura, prometí que te defendería con mi vida —le sonrió Ban y aunque no podía evitar tener miedo, no dejaría que nada le sucediera a su novia

—Cuando les diga, correrán a la villa lo más rápido que puedan, no se detengan por nada del mundo —dijo el maestro, sus ojos ámbares miraron a sus alumnos de reojo, mostrándoles la calma que necesitaban

—No te dejare aquí, nii-sama —le dijo con decisión Tenshi, aun así no pudo evitar que sus ojos, del mismo color que su hermano mayor, se empañaran

—No seas tonto, mamá me matara si algo malo te pasa —le recordó—Por eso pedí tomar este equipo, para protegerte —le contó sin despegar la vista del bandido que tenía en frente—... Váyanse ¡Ahora!

Ban no lo pensó ni un segundo y tomó la mano de Sakura—¡Estaremos en casa en un instante! —le gritó arrastrándola, pero cuando estaba a punto de saltar a un árbol, sintió un tirón y luego la calida mano de la chica no estaba

Volteó la mirada cuando dejo de correr y uno de lo Ninjas, el de aspecto robusto, había tomado a Sakura del largo cabello y la había lanzado contra un árbol. Lo único que pudo escuchar el chico fue como su novia tosía y respiraba con dificultad.

Una patada le llegó en el estomago haciéndolo doblarse por el dolor.

Vio al de cabello blanco acercarse a la chica y cuando se disponía a correr en su ayuda, Sakura rodó sobre su cuerpo y le lanzó cuatro sembon en el acto.

—¡Maldita zorra! —le gritó el sujeto encolerizado alzando su mano para propinarle un golpe, pero una presencia lo hizo detenerse

—No la toques —le dijo un sujeto sentado en la rama de un árbol, su corto y aplastado cabello tenía la tonalidad de un rubio opacado y los ojos los tenía negro, tan negros como un abismo. Sus rasgos maduros y delicados le daban un aire de hermosura erótica, no debía superar los treinta años.

—Kenji-sama, pero ella... —trató de replicar, mas la gruesa voz del hombre lo hizo callar

—No me importa, su chakra, ella nos servirá para eso —le declaró, posando sus oscuros ojos en Sakura—La quiero para _mi._

El tipo asintió algo frustrado mas el miedo que tenía hacía su amo, lo hizo acatar la orden sin chistar, pero cuando giró la vista hacía la niña, ella estaba ahora con Ban, ayudándole a pararse—¿Que hacemos con los demás?

—Mátenlos

Sakura abrió los ojos con terror, esto se les estaba yendo de las manos, sus piernas tiritaron y cayó al suelo. Las lagrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, tenía miedo, maldición, no era tan fuerte como Sasuke o Itachi...Itachi...

—_Recuerda, es sólo para emergencias —susurró la masculina voz de su hermano mayor—Espero que nunca tengas que ocuparlo._

Aun sentada en el suelo, sacó de su porta kunai, un mediano papel arrugado y un pedacito de carbón. Mordió su dedo pulgar e hizo unos extraños símbolos con ambas manos, luego la derecha la posó en la tierra y entre el humo que se formó, un hermoso cuervo de ojos rojos apareció cuando se esfumó.

Escribió la nota lo más rápido que pudo, manchando en el proceso, el blanco papel con unas gotas de su sangre.

—Llévalo hacía la Hokage, por favor —le pidió amarrándoselo en la patita, el animal desplegó sus alas y emprendió su vuelo

Pero cuando pasaba por encima del hombre rubio, éste le lanzó una bola de fuego, mas aquella sonrisilla de superioridad desapareció cuando de entre las llamas, centenares de cuervos aparecieron, todos similares. Kenji se mordió el labio maldiciendo, tendrían que ser rápidos.

—¡Nii-sama! —Sakura y Ban giraron la vista hacía Tenshí, el chico estaba sentado en suelo y encima de él, atado por unos hilos de chakra, se hallaba el maestro. Al parecer había recibido el ataque que era para su hermano menor. Lo había protegido.

La voz de Sakura jadeó, cuando el hombre vociferó un grito de dolor, justo cuando uno de los hilos le cortaron dos dedos—N-No... ¡¡Déjalo!! —le gritó al de cabello negro y tuvo la intención de correr hacía él para atacarle, pero para su mala suerte, el hombre de cabellos rubios se había presentado frente a ella

—No te esfuerces, no quiero que tu cuerpo se dañe —le dijo de forma burlona, Sakura lo miró extrañada y cuando el sujeto dio un paso enfrente, ella retrocedió otro—Iras conmigo.

—¡Ella no ira con nadie mas que conmigo! —le gritó Ban, tomando a Sakura de la mano y atrayéndola hacía él

—Mocoso estúpido —siseó cabreado y con su dedo pulgar y medio hizo un sonido—Desháganse de él.

La chica sintió un fuerte tirón y una fragancia varonil que ella no identificaba, alzó la vista y unos ojos negros la recibieron, los suyos se abrieron con miedo y cuando vio que Ban estaba colgando de un árbol por un hilo de chakra que le envolvían la mitad del brazo, el miedo la llenó.

—Si te mueves, mi técnica te seguirá aprisionando hasta cortarte la extremidad —le aconsejó el de cabellos negros

—¡Ban! —gritó Sakura y trató de zafarse del hombre, pero éste sólo aprisionó su pequeña e infantil cintura—¡Déjame estú...!

Calló cuando los ojos abiertos y aterrorizados de Ban junto con el desgarrador grito de Tenshi le llenaron los sentidos.

Su cabeza giró en cámara lenta y lanzó un chillido cuando vio que lo único que quedaba del maestro eran los restos de un cuerpo que cayeron encima de su hermano, Sakura se sintió mareada, una ganas de llorar y nauseas le llenaron y los gritos de Tenshi no cesaban.

—Que aburrido —bostezó el de cabellos negros

—¡Bastardo! —gritó Ban con las lagrimas recorriendo su cuello, él estando en esa posición, había tenido la desgracia de ver como el cuerpo de su maestro había sido cercenado por los hilos, movió la mano y sintió como un punzante dolor le llenaba el brazo—¡Suelta a mi novia!

—¡No, Ban! ¡Te lastimaras! —le pidió con un chillido suplicante, trataba de acercársele, moviendo su cuerpo cual gusano, pero lo único que ocasionó fue que el hombre le pegara en la nuca

—¡Sakura! —gritó cuando la vio empezando a cerrar sus ojos, más no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre, le dio un patada al árbol tratando de hacerse impulso, pero cuando su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse, su cara golpeó del lleno contra el tronco y en su ojo se enterró una mediana y filosa rama. Gritó de dolor, y despegó su rostro, rompiendo así, su cornea en el acto, se sintió mareado y apunto de desmayarse, pero el recuerdo de Sakura sonriéndole lo hizo reaccionar. La rama de la cual estaba siendo sostenida calló un poco y sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Se mordió el labio, aun sintiendo el desgarrador dolor de su ojo, y ahora sumado al de como su brazo se estaba desgarrando, no dejó de caminar en dirección de donde se iba el sujeto con Sakura, la quería, quería a su novia, y sería capaz de destrozarse el cuerpo con tal de salvarla, un sonido de algo quebrándose fue lo que lo hizo caer el suelo, una parte de su brazo estaba colgando en el árbol y de la otra no paraba de salir un chorro de sangre.

—N-No te la...lle-lleves —trató de gritar, teniendo la ultima imagen de Sakura durmiendo con las mejillas empapadas, cuando avanzó su mano por la tierra, sintió algo duro y frío bajo su palma, tratando de enfocar su vista vio ante sus ojos el fino relicario de Sakura, los gritos de Tenshi fueron lo ultimo que oyó cuando el dolor lo hizo caer desmallado.

**.**

**.**

Mikoto tenía cubierta la boca y pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus ojos, no como sus hijos, quienes se reprimían a hacerlo.

—Tie-Tienen que encontrarla —les exigió con una voz empapada en dolor—Y cuando lo hagan, díganle que yo... que yo siento no poder cumplirle nuestra promesa.

—¿Su promesa? —le preguntó Sasuke rogando por que su voz no flaqueara, ese niño iba a morir por tratar de salvar a su hermana... hubiese sido un perfecto novio

—Claro, prometimos que nos casaríamos en la iglesia en que lo hicieron sus padres —les sonrió—Aunque no deben preocuparse, no podré volver a estar con ella más —su ojos comenzó a cristalizarse—También siento no haber cumplido mi promesa... de que la defendería con mi vida.

—Pe-Pero, lo has hecho —le susurró Mikoto tocando su pequeña cara de forma maternal

Y Ban le tomó la mano colocando algo en ella—No lo pierda, es lo que más ama Sakura-chan —suspiró y sus ojos se cerraron despacito, la mano cayó inerte a un lado

Mikoto soltó un sollozo y Fugaku la protegió contra su pecho.

-

* * *

-

_Sintió el goteó incesante de la tubería en el techo, no sabía cuantos días llevaba con exactitud, porque el sol no se filtraba en ese lugar, lo único que iluminaba era la tenue luz amarillenta de la ampolleta en el techo._

_—Ban —sollozó, preguntándose si estaría bien—Quiero volver a casa._

_Quiso romper la pared usando aquella fuerza que le había heredado Tsunade al entrenarla, pero aquel sujeto rubio le había colocado una extraña pulsera, absorbe chakra, color negro en la muñeca y sumado a que no había comido nada, no tenía fuerzas._

_El sonido de una cerradura la hizo levantar la vista, pero gracias a los grilletes de sus manso y piernas, que la hacia estar atada a la pared, no pudo moverse. Tan rápido como la puerta se abrió se cerró._

_—Veo que estás despierta —escuchó en una voz varonil, pero no pudo reaccionar ni siquiera con un insulto como el primer día—Vamos, no me digas que ya te rendiste —se burló_

_—Má-Más quisie-sieras ba-bastardo —tartamudeó por el frió que se colaba por sus huesos, aquella celda era helada_

_—Hum —pronunció y se le acercó, revisó la pulsera en su muñeca y se fijó en los grilletes—¿Por que te encadenaron? no tendrías las fuerzas para escapar._

_Cuando la liberó, un ardor punzante se instaló en sus muñecas y tobillos, siseó por el golpe que recibió al caer._

_—Come —le ordenó, arrastrando con su pies un sucio plato de dudosa procedencia, Sakura lo corrió con sus manos_

_—Prefiero morirme de hambre, que probar eso —escupió de mala forma, Kenji le miró con las cejas fruncidas_

_Se hincó junto a ella, Sakura escaneó su rostro, en otra circunstancia hubiese creído que era guapo—Hmp... yo tampoco lo comería —de su bolsillo sacó un resto de pan, y a la chica le gruñó el estómago, tenía hambre y no quería morir, sabía que su familia la estaría buscando—Vamos, come —le ofreció como a un cachorro abandonado y Sakura estiró la mano recibiendo la comida_

No podía dejarla morir.

_-_

* * *

-

—Itachi —susurró con voz lastimosa cuando lo vio de esa misma forma otra vez

Había estado recorriendo la casa, ahora le parecía tan grande para una familia así de callada y cerrada a los sentimientos.

Sakura había desaparecido hace ya dos meses, y los pasillos estaban silenciosos desde eso, en las comidas ya nadie hablaba y el aroma dulce ya no rondaba en el aire desde aquello.

Recordar la primera vez que vio a su hijo mayor así, le encogía el pecho, aun lo rememoraba con dolor:

Era la segunda semana de la misión que la hizo perder a aquella pequeña niña, y ella ya había llorado mucho en brazos de su marido, desahogando todo el dolor de su familia en sus ojos negros.

Estaba atardeciendo, y el sol comenzaba a llenar el firmamento, a su alrededor, de un melancólico color carmín y salmón. Ella había terminado de cocinar y ahora estaba paseando por los pasillos, tratando de llenarse los oídos con las risas alegres que solían existir a esas horas.

Sus pasos se habían detenido al llegar a una puerta pintada de rosa y el corazón se le detuvo de una forma demasiado lenta y dolorosa. Quería pasar de largo y no entrar a esa habitación, pero cuando transitaba por delante de ella, un leve quejido lastimero la hizo detenerse.

Se acercó despacio y vio por la puerta entre abierta, una silueta sentada al filo de la cama color crema. Un dulce aroma a cerezo y miel le llenó los sentidos.

—Perdóname, perdóname —escuchó decir

Y lo vio cuando enfocó más la vista; Itachi se envolvía la cara con las manos y el cuerpo le tiritaba.

—No se que hacer, no se donde buscarte —sollozó con la cabeza agachas—Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte...

Y Mikoto sintió como las lágrimas le acariciaban las mejillas de nuevo.

Ese era el ritual que solía hacer el chico, luego de llegar de una misión con la cabeza gacha y la voz derrotada susurrando que iría a su habitación, pero Mikoto sabía bien que iría a la de Sakura y lloraría pidiéndole perdón por muchas cosas, por haberla hecho enojar aquella vez, por llevar el apellido Uchiha y aun así no se más fuerte para encontrarla, por comer todos los días mientras ella debía estar pasando hambre.

Su esposo Fugaku, consumía todos los días en su despacho, justificando que tiene mucho papeleo.

Sasuke sólo llegaba a casa a dormir, supuso que tampoco le gustaba estar en el hogar en que se había convertido, vacía y silenciosa, casi lúgubre.

Y ella como madre y esposa se sentía tan desdichada e inútil, cuanto le hubiese gustado volver a ser un Ninja y viajar por todo lugar hasta encontrarla y volver a construir la familia que se deshizo aquel veinte de abril.

-

* * *

-

—¿_Está bueno? —le preguntó cuando la vio engullir la comida que le trajo, la chica no le respondió, nunca lo hacía—Dime... —se lamió los labios—¿Aun sigues creyendo que ellos te buscan?_

_Sakura alzó la vista—No lo creo, lo sé._

_—Pero ya ha pasado un año y siete meses—le recordó burlón, y ella bajó la vista_

_Lo sabía, había visto cambiar su cuerpo, como este comenzaba a dar indicios de un desarrollo, su cabello que anteriormente lo llevaba a mitad de espalda, ahora le tocaba el inicio de sus nalgas, pero ¿Tanto tiempo?_

_—No saben donde buscar —justificó cerrando los puños_

_—¿Enserio? pues yo e visto a tu hermano pasando muchas veces cerca al ir de misión , hasta sonríe, no creo que tenga la intención de buscarte —le cizañó con crueldad_

_—Es mentira, tú no sabes nada de mi familia._

_Kenji se chupó los dientes—Hum... claro que lo sé, e investigado, preciosa —se burló acariciándole la pantorrilla, claro que lo había hecho y gracias a eso ahora podía mentirle—Tiene el cabello negro y su compañero de equipo es rubio —sonrió con disimulo cuando ella le miró—Siempre le dice..._usuratonkashi.

_Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con sorpresa, y siguieron así cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, no podía ser cierto... ¿Verdad?_

-

* * *

-

Se sentó en el pequeño columpio del patio trasero, sus piernas estaban recogidas, y entre sus manos apretaba las pequeñas cuerdas que eran el sustento del objeto.

También había tomado una costumbre como Itachi, cuando la luna se hacía presente en el firmamento, ella mecía su cuerpo en el columpio hablándole de su día matutino, contándole al cielo y pidiéndole si este podía mandarle el mensaje a la pequeña niña. Estuviese donde estuviese demostrarle que nadie la había olvidado.

—Hoy ni siquiera he tenido ganas de levantarme...—susurró en un suspiro meciendo su cuerpo—¿Sabes? desde que no estás todos están tristes, lo sé, los conozco. Fugaku se encierra en su despacho diciendo que tiene trabajo que ver, pero yo se que él sólo observa la foto donde fuimos a acampar ¿Lo recuerdas? —le preguntó, su voz se hallaba derrotada y a cada que hablaba se iba haciendo más y más baja—Sasuke ya no llega a casa, dice que no es la misma sin ti, e Itachi... él no ha parado de buscarte desde ese día, pero han pasado cuatro meses y no sabemos nada de ti.

Apoyó la cabeza en la cuerda tensada e inevitablemente las lagrimas aparecieron, formando un tibio caudal de dolor.

—Se que jamás te hubiese gustado verme llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo, ya no soy una Ninja, en mi dejó de recaer esa estúpida regla hace años —le rememoró justificando su debilidad, como todas las noches.

Y luego de haberle contado todo, ella regresaría a la casa e iría a su cuarto para dormir.

-

* * *

-

_Tocó sus pechos, los cuales habían crecido algo, sus caderas se habían anchado y ahora era más alta, sus verdes ojos se habían afilado y se mostraban vacíos._

_Al parecer ya no era una niña._

_—Feliz cumpleaños —la felicitó por sus quince, Kenji entrando por la puerta, se lamió los labios, como siempre lo hacía la verla_

_Sakura alzó la vista—Que tiene de feliz —pronunció en un tono neutro_

_Ya habían pasado tres años y medio, y ella se había rendido a las palabras venenosas del rubio, su esperanza se había quebrado al fin. Ellos no vendrán, se han olvidado de mí, solía decirse._

_—Hoy te daré un regalo especial... ¿Quieres salir? —la incentivó_

_La chica se levantó con entusiasmo y asintió con una imperceptible sonrisa, él le ofreció su mano y ella... la acepto._

_No le soltó, ni cuando recorrieron los lúgubre y largos corredores, ni cuando abrió un gran portón marrón._

_Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron por inercia al recibir los rayos de sol._

_—Es hermoso —susurró al ver el paisaje frente a ella, un frondoso bosque se abría ante ella, con flores silvestres y pájaros por doquier, cuando volteó el rostro para ver a Kenji, notó que atrás de él no había nada—¿Como? —se preguntó en un susurro_

_—Es para que no nos encuentren —le aclaró él, acariciando sus rosas cabellos, ella no dijo nada, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de caricias_

_Giró su cuerpo cuando a sus oídos llegó el sonido de un río, se mordió el labio, sabia que el rubio no era tan tonto para dejarla sola y exponerse a una fuga de parte de ella._

_—Puedes ir si quieres, pero a la leve intención de irte —le dijo serio—Te encerrare aquí por tres días —murmuró mostrándole un verde anillo en su dedo anular, Sakura asintió asustada_

_—Gracias —dijo antes de salir corriendo_

_Se internó por el bosque, dejando que los olores le invadieran y que el sol le acariciara la pálida piel causa de la oscuridad, cuando corrió unas ramas encontró frente a ella una hermosa cascada y una laguna en la cual desembocaba._

_Despacio comenzó a deshacerse de los trapos que usaba como ropa, caminó por el césped y un escalofrió la recorrió cuando internó en el agua un pie._

_Hundió su cuerpo por completo y tiritó por la calidez con la cual el agua le envolvió, no como cuando la bañaban los guardias de la celda, con una manguera en la madrugada._

_Ladeó la cabeza cuando en unas rocas más allá, se posaron una familia de pajarillos color azul. Se veían felices, inevitablemente pensó que ella no tenía nada de eso._

_—Papá, mamá —susurró con la voz enronquecida_

_No los recordaba, sólo cosas pequeñas, como cuando su padre le sonreía y palmeaba su cabeza felicitándola o cuando su madre le abrazaba y ella sentía un suave y dulce aroma, eso era todo._

_Sus caras se le hacían difusas... como ahora con la familia Uchiha, no recordaba el tono de sus voces, ni algunos rasgos característicos._

_Sólo habían pasado casi cuatro años, pero su mente se empeñaba en borrar cada fragmento de ellos, talvez una ayuda para no recordar a las personas que le traicionaron._

_—¿Por qué siempre debo quedarme sola?_

_—No lo estás —Sakura dio un respingo cuando sintió la voz de Kenji a sus espaldas, se limpió las lagrimas con la mano de forma rápida, y cubriéndose el cuerpo volteó a verlo_

_—¿Hace cuanto estás ahí?_

_—No hace mucho —le sonrió tenuemente—Vamos, sal del agua, te resfriaras._

_Sakura asintió, pero sólo obedeció cuando él se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad._

_—Puedes venir cuando quieras —ella levantó la vista entusiasmada—Conmigo obviamente, pero..._

_—¿Pero? —le dijo, y Kenji giró a verla justo cuando ella cubría sus pechos_

_—Quiero tu virginidad —pronunció sin rodeo alguno_

_Sakura no se sorprendió, ella ya lo sabía, sus formas de mirarla y tocarla eran distintas._

_—Está bien —le respondió_

_Se lo debía, él se había portado bien con ella, la cuidaba a su forma y había sido su sustento._

_¿Síndrome de Estocolmo, Sakura?_

-

* * *

-

Otra vez lo mismo, otra vez la estúpida noticia de que habían avistado a una chica de cabello rosa y a él se le había vuelto a acelerar el corazón con esperanza, deseando que esta vez fuera cierto... tan sólo para que luego le dijesen que había sido una falsa alarma.

Su optimismo se volvía cada vez más endeble.

—Sasuke-kun —le susurró Ino

—Baka, no te preocupes, ya veras que...

—Cuando —le cortó al instante—Dice eso desde que se la llevaron, desde hace seis meses

Y Naruto no supo que decir, él también extrañaba a Sakura, aquellas tarde en que terminaba el entrenamiento y ella iba a dejarle la merienda a Sasuke, los falsos coqueteo hacía la pequeña sólo para hacer enojar al morocho... era triste pensar que esos días habían acabado. Que Sasuke se había encerado más y más en su propio mundo.

—Extraño cuando tenía miedo e iba a dormir a mi cuarto —dijo Sasuke para si mismo, rememorando una que otra noche que había sucedido eso

—Sasuke-kun, no te preocupes, yo puedo _dormir _contigo ahora —le susurró en el oído

Esa fue la primera vez que el morocho la empujó de forma brusca, como también la primera en que la insultó.

-

* * *

-

_—Hum —lo oyó quejarse_

_Estaban en la habitación de Kenji desnudos, sí, era una de las tantas veces en que él la había poseído. Ya tenía diecisiete años y ahora habitaba en ese lugar junto a él._

_La mano del hombre se posó en su cintura, atrayéndola hacía él, estaba dormido, pero aun así no la alejaba. Sakura tocó el pequeño collar que reposaba en su cuello._

_"No sabes cuanto deseo matarlo" le habló una masculina voz proveniente de el_

_—Lo sé —susurró ella en respuesta—Pero no lo harás._

_"Vamos, aunque sea una mordida"_

_Sakura soltó una pequeña risa, pero guardo silencio cuando Kenji se removió—Ya te dije que no._

_"No se que sacas con defenderlo tanto" gruñó enojado_

_—Él me cuida._

_"... ¿Te cuida? ¡Maldición, Sakura! ¡Te secuestró!" le gritó con cólera "Te alejó de las personas que te aman"_

_—No me hables de ellos —pidió indiferente—Si mal no recuerdas, Keji dejó quedarme contigo._

_"¡Porque le prometiste que harías lo que quisiese en la cama!"_

_—Basta, _Yoru _—le pidió suspirando—Lo hice porque iba a matarte._

_"Y te lo agradezco, por eso ahora soy tu guardian" le recordó_

_—Nos iremos cuando Kenji vaya por la comida —susurró despacito—Cuando eso ocurra, me entregarás mi chakra que has guardado._

_"Lo sé, pero recuerda que la pulsera lo absorberá con rapidez, así que no debes dudar en romper la pared"_

_—Lo sé._

_—¿Qué sabes? —Sakura dio un respingo cuando se encontró con la negra mirada del rubio_

_—¿Te desperté? —le preguntó temerosa y rogó porque no hubiera escuchado más_

_—No, el sol me molestó —dijo acercándose para besarle los labios—¿Tienes hambre?_

_Sakura asintió y él se levantó para ir al baño, ella no dijo nada, ya había perdido la cuanta de cuantas veces lo había visto desnudo._

_El cerrar de la puerta fue el inicio de su plan, se levantó enseguida y se envolvió el cuerpo con uno de los tantos kimonos que le había regalado el hombre._

_"¿Estás lista?"_

_—Siempre lo estoy —respondió orgullosa, colocó su cuerpo frente a la pared—¡Ahora! —gritó y en su mano, apareció una considerable cantidad de chakra, empuñó y con un certero golpe, el muro frente a ella se derrumbó_

_No le importo no ver por el sol, sólo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero ni siquiera habían pasado unos momentos cuando sintió el chakra de Kenji perseguirla_

_"Libérame, te llevaré"_

_—No puedo, te lastimará —dijo, saltando hacía un árbol_

_"¡No me importa! Mi deber es protegerte, si muero por ti, será la mejor forma de hacerlo"_

_—No —sentenció—Y no puedes desobedecerme —le recordó, sintiendo un pequeño gruñido_

_Bajó la vista hacía el suelo, buscando algo que le ayudara, no tenía armas ni chakra, el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más y las lagrimas se galopaban en sus ojos._

_fue cuando saltó hacía un árbol de hojas rojas que sintió una presencia y cuando alzó la vista al frente, encontró una persona, quien de entre sus holgadas mangas le extendía la mano._

_La masculina figura estaba envuelta en una capa negras... con nubes rojas._

_-_

* * *

-

Siete mese largos y tortuosos, siete meses desde que no sabía nada de ella, Siete meses desde esa misión que le arruinó la vida.

—Itachi-san...

No volteó a verla, su vista estaba perdida en el bosque a su alrededor. Hinchó su pecho con el olor a roble y tierra.

—Itachi-san —le volvió a llamar la chica—Hay que volver, la misión ha acabado —le recordó de forma derrotada—... Discúlpeme por no haber cumplido mi promesa.

El cuerpo se le tensó y lentamente giró a verle—¿Promesa? —su voz se filtró por las hendiduras de la mascara que le cubría el rostro, una mascara con forma de -_cuervo_

—Dije que ésta vez la encontraríamos, que la encontraría para ti —le susurró la chica

—_También siento no haber cumplido mi promesa... de que la defendería con mi vida—_la voz de ese niño le llegó a los oídos, como el viento que soplaba a su alrededor, como si su presencia estuviese en el bosque. Los recuerdos le llenaron los ojos

—¡Itachi-san! —el morocho se volteó en un respingo y vio a la chica sosteniendo una carta en su mano, el sonido de un águila le llenó los sentidos ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado recordando?

—¿De la Hokage? —le pregunto de forma monótona

—Sí, es sobre Sakura —le contó entrecortadamente e Itachi se sintió mareado por un instante

Bajó la vista, el equipo dos había acabado ese veinte de abril, el maestro y un alumno cayeron aquella tarde en batalla, la chica había desaparecido y el último estaba en un manicomio.

¿Cómo el amor, un sentimiento tan hermoso, pudo causar un mal como ese? después de todo, se protegieron porque se querían. A una novia y niña querida, y a un hermano pequeño al que le quedaba mucho por vivir.

Después de eso, queda más que claro, que por amar o querer a alguien, somos capaces de cualquier cosa, ellos aprendieron esa valiosa lección aquel fatídico día.

Alzó la vista cuando recordó las palabras de su compañera.

—¿Sobre Sakura? —preguntó con la voz reseca, deseando que no fuera otra estupidez

—S-Sí... la han encontrado... han encontrado a Sakura-san.

E Itachi sintió como todo se detenía a su alrededor.

* * *

-

-

Fin capitulo II

-

-

* * *

Agradezco todos sus review, ¡me han hecho muy feliz!.

Laurayul ¿Cuanto cobrarías por el trabajo de guardaespaldas? xD

**Aclaración,** esta historia es completamente mía, PuLgA a accedido a pulir algunas cosas, sin más que agregar, me despido.

Error, la voz del collar, era hombre, descuido mio.

* * *

-

-

-

Nekiitha-no-cliché.

-

-

Dale al botoncito ¿Sí?


	3. Tres

Declairmer: Naruto no me pertenece

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo III

Volver

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

_Las mentiras suelen destruir la vida de alguien._

_Tal vez si ella hubiese sabido antes, lo ocurrido, _

_su futura decisión no lastimaría a los que alguna vez amó. Tal vez_... Tal vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El respirar le quemaba el pecho junto con la garganta y sentía las piernas entumidas, como si en ella transitaran un centenar de hormigas.

Estiró la mano con la intención de tomar el pomo y abrir la puerta de la habitación hospitalaria, pero sólo logró que sus dedos rozaran antes de empezar a temblar, con el corazón acelerado y aquel extraño ardor en los ojos. Tenía miedo, miedo de entrar y no hallar nada más que su ilusión rota.

Pero él había entrenado tanto, día y noche sin descanso, ensuciado su ropa en sangre y su cara con lágrimas, barro y desdicha. Había aceptado cualquier misión fuera de la aldea. Y nada había dado frutos.

Sabía que jamás debía haber abierto su corazón a nadie, pero ella se le había metido por los ojos, lo había enamorado con su carácter candido y dulce. Y finalmente se le había escapado de entre los dedos, sin siquiera poder evitarlo.

_Pero ahora no dejaría que un estúpido miedo se interpusiera entre la persona que amaba y había estado buscando._

Respiró con profundidad, casi rogando que el aire que respiraba tuviera un poco de valor. Al abrir la puerta, adentró el pie derecho enfundado por una sandalia Ninja. Con sus hermosos ojos color noche, escaneó a las personas presentes, demasiados para su gusto.

Una cabellera rubio-platino lo hizo arrugar el ceño, ella no debería estar ahí. La odiaba, la odiaba tanto, Ino quería remplazar a Sakura, era más que notorio. Lo que ella no sabía, es que nunca, siquiera, podría aspirar a ocupar una milésima parte de sus corazones. Y detestaba a su hermano pequeño por no hacer nada para evitarlo, ni ninguno de su familia. No lo entendía.

Un suave quejido, femenino y delicado lo hizo girar la vista hacía donde debería estar la camilla hospitalaria. Y al ver la figura encima de ésta, todo a su alrededor perdió sonido, sólo llenando los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

La reconoció sin mucho esfuerzo, ¿Quien más podría tener aquel hermoso cabello de color rosado? aunque ahora lo notaba más largo, estaba inconciente, Itachi lo supo por aquel respirar lento y calmado. La blanca sabana cubría hasta dos cumbres que aparecía, donde hacía mese no había nada. Sus rasgos infantiles que hicieron su cara alunada en algún momento, ahora era suaves y delicados. Femeninos.

_Claro que ante la felicidad y el actual percance, nadie había notado las ultimas cosas._

La cortina, abierta de para en para enmarcando la mediana ventana, se elevó con el fresco soplido del atardecer, pero Itachi sólo sintió acariciar sus largos cabellos, mas no así su cara, fue ahí cuando notó que aun llevaba la mascara ANBU, la tomó entre sus yemas y liberó su rostro de ella.

Se lamió los labios y al abrir la boca para hacerlo, captando como el aire le salía presuroso y pesado. Susurró el nombre de la chica tan despacio, que creyó que no había salido sonido alguno de sus labios. Avanzó un paso dudoso, tenía miedo de que la muchacha se desvaneciera en vapor, como tantos de sus sueños.

Estiró su mano—No —dijo la Hokage tomándole por el hombro, y sólo ahí notó como un tosco y grisáceo lobo estaba sentado al lado de la camilla, mirándole con sus celestes, casi blancos ojos almendrado—Hay un campo de chakra —le explicó el porque de lo anterior, y los irises negros del muchacho pudieron captar, gracias a la luz, el reflejo de algo que se interponía como barrera

—¿Un campo? —susurró incrédulo

—Sí —afirmó Fugaku con voz seria—Y uno muy poderoso.

—¿Quién? —se cuestionó en voz baja, no podría ser Sakura, ella estaba inconciente—Un ANBU —casi afirmó

—Yo también lo pensé —declaró Tsunade, muchos de los Ninjas de Konoha no le eran fieles—Pero no, es él, el lobo —indicándole con la cabeza a la bestia—Su chakra y el del campo son el mismo.

Itachi frunció el ceño extrañado ¿El lobo? Eso era _imposible_, era bien sabido que los pocos y extraños que quedaban, eran ariscos y cautelosos, no se mostraban por nada. Además que ellos no poseían un chakra que pudiesen utilizar. A menos que...

—_Kizuna _—murmuró levemente

Kakashi negó con la cabeza—No, no puede ser.

—Además, sólo son una leyenda —le recordó Tsunade al unirse a la conversación, claro que ella también lo había pensado en su momento, pero pocos sabía con lujo de detalle las características de ese Clan, y por lo tanto, para ella, podría tratarse de un simple animal salvaje

Naruto frunció el ceño extrañado—¿Kizuna? ¿Qué es eso?... ¿¡Por qué no me escuchan!

Itachi suspiró e intercambió unas cuantas miradas con los otro dos, separó los labios con lentitud—Kizuna era un Clan de lobos, se hallaba en los volcanes al sur del Sonido —explicó, los ojos celestes del lobo le miraron con atención—Eran bestias protectoras que se ocultaban en ese lugar, elegían a un humano para ser su protegido.

—Dicen que, no podían morir y la única forma de hacerlo era sacrificándose por aquella persona —murmuró Tsunade con los ojos cerrados—El lobo y su amo, poseerían un vínculo tan fuerte, que la vida de sus reencarnaciones o hasta en otras _dimensiones_, estarían entrelazadas.

—Pero eso fue contado por los primeros Ninjas —les recordó Kakashi—No sabemos si sucedió en verdad, o sólo fue una leyenda que se extendió, aun así, un lobo no elegía a cualquiera como su dueño, y además eran muy cautelosos.

—Debe ser uno de ellos —volvió a afirmar Itachi con testarudez

—¿Por qué insistes?

—Su chakra y el del campo son el mismo —citó arrodillándose lo más cercano posible que le permitía la barrera—Pero, aunque leve, también está entremezclado con el de Sakura —informó sintiendo, con su talento, como un pequeño hilillo de chacra los conectaba—Oye —llamó al lobo con voz áspera

—No gastes saliva —intervino aconsejándole Ino -quien también estaba al tanto de aquella leyenda- agarrada del brazo de Sasuke—Ellos no son como los perros Ninja, son algo estúpidos —Itachi juraba que el animal había hecho una mueca despectiva—Itachi-nii-san.

El morocho chasqueó la lengua, odiaba cuando lo llamaba de esa forma, ella no tenía derecho alguno de hacerlo. Sólo Sakura.

—Cállate —amenazó sin mirarla—Oye —volvió a llamar a la bestia, acercándose arrodillado frente a él—Sé que me entiendes —pero lo único que irradiaban los ojos del animal era desconfianza—Lo sé, Sakura me leyó un día sobre los de tu Clan, era un pergamino que perteneció a su madre —mas el lobo no pareció tomarle atención, porque se acostó posando su hocico encima de sus patas entrelazadas, mientras cerraba los ojos—Yo... jamás le haría daño a Sakura, es más, e tratado de encontrarla... no sabes cuan difícil han sido estos siete meses desde que la secuestraron...

El lobo abrió los ojos consternado, levantó su cuerpo para sentarse y le miró fijamente—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó, mostrando una voz áspera y gruesa, los demás se consternaron ¿En verdad podía hablar?

Itachi no mostró ápice de sorpresa, bien sabía él lo que podía hacer aquel animal—Que e tratado de encontrarla, pero...

—Eso no —cortó negando con la cabeza—¿Has dicho siete meses? —Itachi asintió despacio—No es así —contradijo en un murmullo, mirándose las patas delanteras, grandes y toscas como debían ser las de un adulto—No, claro que no, han pasado años —escupió mordaz y sus cejas color ceniza se juntaron—Cinco años.

—Sólo han pasado siete meses —volvió a repetir el hijo mayor de los Uchiha

—Sakura me salvó de morir cuando era un cachorro y aun mamaba —gruñó—¡Años! —vociferó con voz tenebrosa, pero cuando habría el hocico para decir algo más, lo cerró de inmediato, y sus orejas bajaron a modo de respeto—... Perdón ¿Te desperté?

Itachi ladeó la cabeza con extrañeza, pero el murmullo de su hermano, pronunciando el nombre de la peli-rosa, lo hizo levantar la vista hacía la camilla.

—No importa... —restó importancia, con un leve tono pastoso la chica—... ¿Donde estoy?... ¿Cómo? —preguntó mirando con sus ojos verdosos el techo de la habitación, y aunque su voz sonó cansada y monótona, el tilde frío y cortante se fundió con claridad en la estancia

—_Él _te ayudó y dejó a las afueras de la villa más cercana —respondió ladeando la cabeza para mirarla—Que resultó ser tu aldea natal —El rostro de Sakura no dio indicios de sorpresa, ni sus músculos mostraron un rastro de tensión.

Giró la cabeza hacía la ventana, encontrándose con lo que llamó hace años familia.

Los odiaba, no podía evitarlo. Verles ahí de pie, envueltos por aquellas finas y costosas telas, hizo que sus ojos verdes se afilaran con rencor, ella tuvo que conformarse por años vivir vestida en un trapo sucio y roído, pasando hambre y dolor, todo para poder sobrevivir esperando algo que jamás llegó, y ellos había vivido felices, olvidándola y dejándola a su suerte.

Con lentitud se levantó quedando sentada en la camilla, e inevitablemente, la sabana cayó, dejando expuestos los frutos del tiempo en su cuerpo, enfundado en un ligero Kimono.

Entonces, las palabras del lobo resonaron una y otra vez en la estancia, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y consecutivo, cuando Sakura dejó ver su rostro. "_Han pasado años... cinco años"._

—¿Y la pulsera? —cuestionó mirando su muñeca, que ahora sólo poseía una delgada franja de un color más pálido

—Se deshizo de ella—respondió rápido y un poco alterado, unos cuantos chakras se acercaban hacía el hospital de forma rápida y eso no le gustaba. Sakura aun se encontraba demasiado débil para poder defenderse y él estaba cansado.

Un recuerdo distorsionado invadió la mente de Sakura, teniendo como protagonista una figura difusa color negra y unos pequeños manchones rojos... tratar de recordar le hacía doler la cabeza, palpitándole con insistencia.

**.**

**.**

_Por entre sus ojos verdes semicerrados, vio como el Akatsuki sacaba de entre las telas de su capa un pequeño jarrón marrón y el liquido que contenía trataba de hacérselo beber, pero Sakura no confiaba en el, un Ninja renegado, un _traidor.

_—Esto es tuyo, te pertenece —le susurró, pero Sakura no era tonta, y en poco tiempo había aprendido a no confiar en nadie, cerró sus verdosos ojos sintiendo como aquel sujeto le quitaba unos cuantos mechones de la cara antes de levantarla por la nuca_

_Tan sólo pasaron unos segundos para que Sakura sintiera unos labios sobre los suyos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar un liquido de extraño sabor se adentro por su garganta_

_—Tus labios son igual de dulces que los de ella —murmuró perdido en las facciones de la muchacha, la cual estaba desmallada—Bueno, de todos modos son... familia._

**.**

**.**

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, todo era tan confuso, no entendía porque le había ayudado, ni siquiera quien era ese sujeto, pero sabía que tendría que averiguarlo.

Cuando ambos pies tocaron la frialdad del piso, las piernas le temblaron y cayó bruscamente al suelo.

—¡Sakura! —expresó Sasuke sorprendido y corrió hacía ella, pero algo golpearle en la cara lo hizo tambalearse—Tú, animal, quita el campo, ahora —una mirada de advertencia acompañó el mandato

—No eres nadie para decirme que hacer —contestó el lobo, dándole la espalda para mirar a Sakura, quien siseando por el dolor se proponía a levantarse. No le ayudó, porque sabía que para la chica, sería una ofensa. Ella había pasado por muchas cosas, peores que caer al suelo.

—¡Pues yo sí! ¡Como futuro Hokage, te lo ordeno! —chilló Naruto uniéndose y apuntándole con el dedo

—Puede ser el emperador del mundo Ninja y a mí eso me vale una mierda. Mi lealtad está con mi dueña —murmuró colérico—Además si no le hice caso al estúpido con el complejo de rey, menos lo haré con el marica de tontas aspiraciones.

—¡Hijo de...!

—Yoru —llamó Sakura y el lobo le miró con atención—Deshaz el campo, aun no recupero por completo mi chakra para alimentarte —pidió ya parada y echando su cabello sobre un solo hombro, con aquel aire frío que solía poner cuando no quería mostrar sus sentimientos, tantos años conviviendo lo había llevado a conocerla mejor que nadie.

El animal asintió farfullando un par de maldiciones y al cerrar los ojos, la barrera cayó como pequeños cristales multicolores, un hermoso espectáculo de no haber sido interrumpido por la voz de un ANBU de cabellos cobrizos:

—_Uchiha _Sakura —la llamó situándose frente a ella—Se te ordena seguirme, estas bajo sospechas de conspiración.

La pelirrosa no dijo nada, pero arrugó la nariz en una clara muestra de molestia, su nombre sumado con ese maldito apellido le hirvió la sangre como fuego liquido. Muchas veces se había sentido orgullosa de que la reconocieran como miembro de ese Clan -aunque no lo fuera- pero ahora, le hacía sentir un malestar en el pecho.

Pensar que hubiese sido mejor jamás haberles conocido, que aquel día, en el funeral de sus padres, Mikoto no hubiese aparecido con aquellas palabras, ofreciéndoles una familia que no la dejaría y protegería por siempre. Pensar que talvez haber vivido una vida solitaria -como debió haber sido al morir sus padres- hubiese sido mejor. Pensar que si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido no tendría aquel sentimiento de haberlo perdido todo de nuevo, de aquella traición latente, de que aquella misma familia que la acogió como suya, la hubiese dejado atrás.

Pero la vida era así, y ella había aprendido a ser fuerte, a dejar a aquella tonta niña sentimental atrás y dar paso a la mujer que era. Que aunque los días la hundieran cada vez más en la soledad, no volvería a dejar que nadie la lastimara, no volvería a amar otra vez. Por que el dolor le dio una enseñanza; crear murallas cada vez más altas para defender los trozos de su corazón.

La Hokage, sorprendida por una orden que ella desconocía, se acercó con el aire imponente que siempre la rodeaba—¿Quién lo ha decretado así? —preguntó arrugando el entrecejo

El ANBU más bajo de los dos, giró su cabeza de forma automática—Lo ha dicho el consejo... un Akatsuki es quien la a dejado a las afueras de la villa.

—¡Pues la vieja en la Hokage y ella manda! —una pequeña vena se situó en la frente de Tsunade, claro que Naruto tenía razón, pero ¿No podría haberlo dicho de otro modo?

—Así es —siseó mirando con odio al rubio, quien al captar la indirecta se escondió tras Hinata—Y entonces revoco aquella orden.

El ANBU no le prestó atención, pero através de la mascara fue notablemente visible el brillo despectivo en sus ojos —Son órdenes directas de los superiores —contradijo

—Yo soy la superior—bramó encolerizada y el ANBU envolvió la muñeca de Sakura en su mano con rudeza

—¡No la toques bastardo! —había rugido Sasuke dispuesto a descuartizar al mal nacido con su Katana

—Mi apellido es Haruno —siseó en advertencia, mostrando unos ojos fríos y asesinos.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, el cuerpo del ANBU siendo azotado contra la pared y el ataque de Sakura. La evidencia de ello fue el extraño vapor pigmentado de aguamarina que rodeó su mano derecha.

Ni siquiera Sakura aun lo procesaba, era impulsiva y hacía las cosas sin pensar. Pero lo más importante era ¿Que había sido ese poder?

_"—Esto es tuyo, te pertenece —le susurró"_

Así que eso era, aquel Akatsuki no sólo le había salvado. Una suave sonrisa creída pinto los labios de la muchacha.

—Que no se te olvide —terminó mirándolo por encima del hombro

Y a Sasuke se le secó la boca, esa no era la Sakura que el conocía.

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Estaba en una habitación oscura, y los altos del consejo le hallaban frente a ella. Ordenándole su estadía en la villa.

—... —los ojos de Sakura miraron al frente cuando su cara se alzó de manera orgullosa y pedante—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —respondió con ironía—Ésta aldea me abandonó a mi suerte... no le debo nada —El anciano movió los labios murmurando algo con suavidad. Más la cara de la chica no cambió y abrió la boca con la intención de añadir algo—Solo quiero saber por que aquel Akatsuki me salvó —murmuró con la mirada vaga

Los más viejos del consejo se tensaron, en una muestra clara de que ocultaban algo, pero Sakura no lo notó.

Abriendo la boca, la anciana dijo unas cuantas palabras, incentivándola, rozando su "talón de Aquiles", la chica lo sopesó por un momento y giró su cuerpo hacía la salida de la oscura habitación

—Está bien —aceptó con desgana, esa era una buena oportunidad para saber algunas cosas

—Serás vigilada por nuestro mejor ANBU —aclaró la anciana con cautela—Le conoces —Sakura levantó una ceja cuando volteó a verles—Es Uchiha Itachi —la chica se mordió la lengua, de todos los Ninjas, tenía que ser ese maldito apellido, con un portazo, cerro la puerta al irse.

—Si se entera, será peligroso —murmuró uno de ellos al verse solos

—Por eso hay que mantenerla vigilada.

**_._**

**_._**

Finalmente había decidido quedarse en Konoha, al menos hasta que le fuese necesaria. Ahora situada en la entrada de los terrenos Uchiha, era acompañada por su antigua familia.

Todos estaba en silencio, eran muchas cosas, el cambio de Sakura era demasiado llamativo para dejarlo pasar, mas ninguno se atrevía a preguntar, porque, extrañamente, habían sentido que los sentimientos de la chica habían cambiado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, antes de entrar, Mikoto le tomó por el hombro y estiró su mano ofreciéndole algo a Sakura, la chica le miró de forma despectiva al girarse, pero al ver como de entre los dedos de la mujer escurría un relicario familiar, el que perteneció a su madre y había perdido cuando Kenji la capturó. Su semblante se ablandó.

La chica estiró la mano para recibirla y grande fue su sorpresa al ver junto a su camafeo de oro y plata blanca, una cadena con el símbolo Uchiha, la cadena que le regaló Fugaku al cumplir los nueve y la que siempre guardo como un tesoro.

Con la mano izquierda, sacó el collar de su madre y lo guardo cuidadosamente en su bolsillo, Tomó en sus manos el dije del símbolo Uchiha y lo miró con resentimiento.

Aquel colgante, aquel símbolo ya no significaba nada para ella, era tan solo un dije de color blanco y rojo. Nada más...

Y lo tiró al suelo, restándole la más mínima importancia, tal como ellos habían hecho con ella, al abandonarla a su suerte

Mikoto se llevó la mano a la boca con sorpresa, eso era un golpe al orgullo Uchiha, por que ella estaba renegando de ellos. Renunciando al apellido que la cobijo por años.

—La razón por la que me quedo, no es ninguno de ustedes, ni por esta asquerosa aldea llena de bastardos intolerantes... me quedo por una persona en especifico—escupió, ocultando sus verdosos ojos por una capa de su rosado cabello

Por que ella ya no era una pequeña, había vivido cosas que las niñas no debían vivir, había crecido a golpes y a caídas, con un cuerpo manchado por el abuso...

Nadie la había protegido cuando lo necesitaba, nadie estuvo ahí para ella las veces que lloró, y ahora, gracias a la horrenda experiencia, sabía valerse por si misma, no necesitaba de nadie.

No solo había crecido físicamente, la vida la había obligado a madurar... Definitivamente ya no era una niña, ahora, era toda una mujer

En ese tiempo con ellos, las cosas _no _volverían a ser como antes. Ella _no_ les volvería a querer.

—Sakura, ¿Qué te paso? —exclamó con dolor Mikoto, arrodillada para recoger el collar—Has cambiado tanto en estos meses, tu carácter y tu cuerpo, pareces otra persona.

La chica abrió la boca aturdida—¿Me-Meses? —el collar en el que descansaba su lobo guardián dio un atisbo de brillo—¿Has dicho meses?

* * *

**.**

**.**

Fin capitulo III

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Nota de autora:

Lo sé. Bastante corto, pero será así desde ahora, los capítulos no serán muy largos, así me dejará terminar con el capitulo X de Sex and revenge, titulado "El amor de Sasuke" donde habrá lemmon ItaSaku y trio Itachi-Sakura-Yahiko.

Pasando a otro tema:

**Nekiitha:** Pues hace poco estuve hablando sobre las criticas con una muy querida amiga, ambas con muy distintas opiniones, pero e leído éste review, y me ha dado risa, pues no tiene criticas por ningún lado. Sólo reproches, bla, bla, bla. Pero no me molesta en lo absoluto (ironía)

E aquí el RR:

Ludmila:

hola,realmente tu fic es de lo mas simplon,no me gusta en lo absoluto, la trama no es interesante,y ya se de q va esto, es totalmente predecible, mejor dedicate a terminar las otras historias q has escrito, q esas x lo menos tienen una buena trama, para mi escribis bn, pero realmente esta historia es una de las peores. Soy del todo sincera y solo te estoy dando mi opinion.

**Nekiitha:** Pues lamento que no te gustara, pero no eres la o el único lector que tengo, no por ti voy a dejar ésta historia. Eso de no ocupar tu propia cuenta es algo cobarde, ¿Crees que me molestaría o haría sentir mal **tu** opinión? Pues te equivocas, y si crees que es tan predecible, pues podrías decirme de que va ¿No?. No puedo creer que me lo diga alguien que ni siquiera intenta escribir bien aunque sea en un review.

No te preocupes, yo sigo escribiendo mis otras historias.

¿Una de las peores? Pues me gustaría ver cuales has escrito tú, ¡Ha! Pero es verdad, no has ocupado tu cuenta, que conveniente, ¿No?

**PuLgA:** Hola lectoras, ya no soy co-autora por falta de tiempo, pero aún así haré pequeñas correcciones y uno que otro aporte quizas, pero esta notita no es para decir eso, si no para defender el capi en el que tuve participación.

Ludmila, mucho gusto, soy PuLgA y vengo a decirte un par de cosas. Veras, yo no seré tan amable como nekiitha en este caso y no soy como otras autoras amables tampoco, así que te dejaré algo bien en claro, yo NO ACEPTO CRITICAS ni menos aquellas como las que tú nos dejaste. (si es que a eso se le puede llamar crítica, al menos las críticas te animan a continuar) Sí, llámame creída, pedante, o como quieras y no me importa la verdad.

Tu comentario me cabreó sinceramente, más que decirrnos que cosas cambiar, dijiste puras estupideces (sí, estupideces) ¿simplón? JA me gustaría verte escribir algo, no fuiste capaz de dejar tu cuenta como para poder responderte en privado. ¿poco interesante? Eso me jodió mucho la verdad, la idea es de Nekiitha y sus ideas son de lo mejor.

Una recomendación, señorita anonimato, si vas a criticar, haslo con cuenta y con fundamentos válidos, y si no te gusta la historia por su trama, jódete, has cualquier otra cosas menos leerla, nadie te obliga.

Lo siento lectoras, pero estoy cabreada, las críticas constructivas las tolero -en lo posible- pero críticas de envidia como esas no lo aguantaré, menos de una persona que no se atreve a dejar su cuenta.

Una última cosa Ludmila y esto te lo digo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón...

Anda a que te den por el culo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Nekiitha

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dale al botoncito ¿Sí?


	4. Cuatro

Disclaimer applied.

Nekitha´s corporation, presenta el cuarto capítulo de…

* * *

_Como hermanos_

_._

_._

_`El misterio´_

_Quizás hayas crecido,_

_Quizás ahora tu cuerpo sea el de un adulto…_

_Tu cara, tu porte y tu cabello._

_Pero tus ojos siempre mostrarán a una niña._

* * *

— ¿Meses? —balbuceó con el ceño fruncido, mientras su mirada se entrecerraba. Mikoto abrió la boca repetidas veces casi intimidada por su déspota expresión.

—No entiendo que ha pasado, por qué tu cuerpo ya no tiene trece años, Sa-chan —y la vio tensar la mandíbula, tal vez por aquella dulce forma en que le nombró, como cuando era una niña.

No había escuchado aquella forma de llamarla hace muchos años ya.

Ahora lo único que lograban evocar, eran recuerdos buenos que le amargaban. Había permanecido hundida en ellos por tanto tiempo, que le había manchado todo.

—Pero…—siguió apretando los dedos de forma nerviosa—Sino me crees, puedes verlo por ti misma —con aquella voz suave le murmuró—Nadie ha cambiado, ¿No?...Itachi-chan, Sasuke-chan, Fugaku, ni yo.

Y sus verdes ojos se pasearon lentamente por ellos, detallando primeros sus oscuras ropas, al parecer el tiempo que no estuvo, ellos habían vuelto a ocupar sólo ropa sombrías, y recordó. Como siempre les insistía que un poco de color no les enfermaría.

Qué estupidez.

Sintió un sonido, y Sasuke captó su atención, con aquella postura engreída y seria que siempre había tenido, al parecer había avanzado un paso, tal vez en un intento inútil de tratar de estar un poco más cerca, pero lo que llamó su atención, fue aquella polera azul marino que le había regalado con el sueldo de su primera misión, no había sido mucho, pero era el cumpleaños de él, y había sido lo mejor que pudo conseguir, ni siquiera había tenido suficiente para grabar el sello del clan Uchiha en ella, y había tenido que coserlo por su cuenta.

Pensó cómo era posible que luego de tanto tiempo, aun parecía nueva, conservando su suave color. También, que aun a aquella distancia, se podía notar lo mal que le había quedado el bordado en el brazo izquierdo —había querido innovar en algo más que no fuera la espalda—, pero que aun así el muchacho siempre se ponía sin importarle.

—Sakura —le llamó Itachi, y Sasuke también le miró sin pensar que le quitaría las palabras de la boca.

Se veía abatido.

Como si todo el tiempo que había transcurrido sólo se hubiera centrado en su mirada, porque todo lo demás parecía intacto. Entonces lo notó, como todos ellos poseían el mismo perfil que la última vez que les había visto, despidiéndola a las afueras de la villa.

Parecía que el tiempo había resbalado por ellos. Casi longevos.

—Yo —trastabilló en sus palabras, no segura de qué decir. Y se miró las manos, delgadas y finas, con las uñas cortas y una que otra cicatriz en los dedos—Hace unos días, he cumplido los diecisiete —murmuró apretando los labios, mientras se sacudía suavemente los mechones de su costado derecho.

Sasuke sonrió levemente ante aquel gesto, aquel mismo que siempre solía hacer cuando no entendía una técnica que trataba de hacer. Tal vez aún quedaba algo de aquella niña.

Itachi se lamió los dientes, sintiendo una opresión en la boca del estómago—Cuando te perdí… Quise morirme —y avanzó hasta ella—Sólo tenías trece años, eras una niña y no estuve para protegerte—Sakura alzó el rostro, con aquellas facciones relajadas, viéndolo frente a ella—Entrené tanto, quise siempre ser el más fuerte, sólo por ti… aun así, no sirvió de nada, yo… no sabía dónde buscar… Lo siento, Sakura.

Y de no haber sido porque le tapaba la visión, podría haber apreciado la lagrimillas de Mikoto en su piel, pero apretó los dientes, sintiendo como los ojos de Itachi se oscurecían. Ella conocía esa expresión.

Él estaba siendo sincero.

Y la rabia la mojó como espuma, densa y abundante, de esa que no se quitaba sin un buen chorro de agua, porque sino te pegoteaba la piel.

— ¿Lo sientes? —y su voz sonó más agria de lo que pensó—… Yo lo siento más, porque te… esperé —e Itachi ladeó la cara, avergonzado por la mueca que había hecho. Y Sakura no sintió nada, ni cuando sus ojos se entrecerraron, ni cuando apretó los dientes… Ni cuando sus facciones se desfiguraron con dolor.

Como si llorara sin lágrimas.

—_Onii-sama… ¿Por qué prometes nunca dejarme?_

—…

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Me importas… mucho._

Sólo era un mentiroso—Y nadie llegó nunca. Itachi, Sasuke, Fugaku, ni tú —dijo mirando a la mujer, ocupando las mismas palabras que ella había dicho hace unos momentos, pero con una voz suave, casi como si las palabras le pesaran y terminaran cansándola—Tus disculpas no me bastan. Nada de lo que hagan lo hará.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —escupió Fugaku, enojado con ella, y con él mismo. Porque ella les guardaba rencor, y le entendía.

—Sólo necesito descubrir algo.

—Que aburrido —se escuchó desde el tejado que se hallaba a las espaldas de Sasuke, y sus padres, justo frente a la chica e Itachi.

Y a Sakura se le fue el aliento, como si de improviso le hubieran golpeado el pecho. Alzó el rostro y un vació le heló el estómago.

—Este lugar es propiedad Uchiha —habló Fugaku, con el rostro levemente volteado y hundiendo los dedos en la cintura de su esposa— ¿Quién eres? —porque él no tenía la bandana de su aldea, por lo tanto no pertenecía a ella.

El sujeto, anteriormente sentado, se levantó posando su mano en la cadera derecha, y echando la cabeza levemente hacia atrás—Mi gatito se ha escapado, y he venido por él.

— ¿Un gato? —murmuró Mikoto extrañada. Él se veía aterrador.

—Mmh —desvainó su katana, llenando el silencio de la noche con el chillido del filo rozando la funda. Sasuke y sus padres saltaron hasta situarse con los demás, dejando a Sakura entre los dos hermanos—El gatito me ha hecho llegar hasta aquí, y por su culpa he manchado mi Kusanagi —y la hoja del arma brilló por el reflejo de la luna, con la sangre goteando por su filo—Tal vez tenga que volver a encadenarlo.

—El gatito tiene un mensaje para ti —murmuró Sakura, mientras se mordía la lengua dándose valor. Notó como llamaba la atención de todos, pero no miró a nadie más que al rubio.

Porque ahora podía defenderse.

Ya no era la niña que lloraba por todo, que temblaba con sólo escucharle hablar. Ahora era libre, no tenía nada que le debilitara como en esa cárcel.

Ya no volvería a rogar nunca más.

—Dice que te puedes ir a la _**mierda**_, Kenji.

Su ropaje holgado se movió cuando saltó al suelo, frente a ellos, con su cabello lacio y suave, y la mandíbula tensa— ¿Qué has dicho? —bisbiseo con advertencia, hundiendo los dedos en la empuñadura de su arma—Creo haber escuchado mal.

Y sin pensarlo, sus pies le hicieron retroceder, como si pensaran por instinto. Trastrabilló con la tierra y cayó sentada, con el rostro serio, pero con los ojos titilando velozmente, y las uñas perforando el suelo.

—Yo —trató de decir, pero los hombros le tiritaron, perdidos en la expresión de aquel sujeto. Tan sólo verle los ojos bastó para que le hirviera la entrepierna, como si la herida desgarrante que le había abierto la primera vez no se quitara, justo como cada vez que le había vuelto a poseer. Incluso estaba segura que las cicatrices que se cernían encima de la tierna carne de su espalda palpitaban advirtiéndole como las había obtenido—No volverás a tocarme.

— ¿Tocarte?... —rió engreídamente, mostrando el filo de sus colmillos—Ya he hecho mucho más que tocarte.

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Itachi dio una bocanada de aire lentamente, sintiendo como su pecho se expandía con los oídos produciendo un suave chillido. Ladeó la cara, justo cuando su madre gemía roncamente, y sus ojos negros pasaban fugazmente por el mentón de Sasuke, con aquellas espesas gotas borboteando desde su labio inferior y manchándole la piel y seguramente el cuello de su polera. Al parecer se había roto la piel al morderse.

Pero cuando le vio la cara a ella, las palabras de aquel sujeto retumbaron en su mente, de manera distorsionada y grave.

—Sakura —le llamó, pero ella pareció no escucharle, perdida en algún lugar del suelo, con la boca temblándole y las pestañas húmedas.

—Cuando acabe contigo, no podrás ponerte de pie —amenazó Sasuke.

Y la sonrisa amplia de aquel sujeto fue su respuesta, casi burlonamente. Pero fue fácil captar el trasfondo de su expresión. Pese a que podría asemejarse a superioridad, la verdad era que esas palabras también las había dicho él, aquella tarde cuando le había arrancado el aire al penetrarla.

—Infeliz —bramó Mikoto, viendo la espalda temblorosa de su niña.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, hundiendo los dedos en el metal del arma, escondido en su porta-kunais. Y cuando sintió a Sakura agitarse, corrió hacia el enemigo.

—Tch —y el rubio saltó hacia atrás cuando el morocho afilaba su arma en el viento, justo donde segundos antes había estado el cuello del invasor. Un salto al lado y también había logrado deshacerse de Itachi.

_Un ninja jamás debe verse corrompido por los sentimientos._

— ¡Sakura! —rugió parando una estrella con el filo de su Kusanagi, percibiéndole ya levantada y comenzando a correr hacia la espesura del bosque que ocultaba la villa— ¡No irás a ningún lado! —y desde el fondo de la tierra, una raíz se elevó de forma imponente, aferrándose a su cuerpo y lanzándola al suelo, justo a los pies de él.

Alzó lentamente la vista, con sus ojos verdes oscuros, y cuando él le tomaba por el cabello, los hermanos salieron disparados casi como si una pared se hubiera cernido alrededor de la muchacha y el rubio.

— ¿Sabes lo que pasará ahora, gatito? —se inclinó para hablar cerca de su rostro, tironeando de su cabellera con fuerza hacia atrás.

Apretó los dientes—Vete a la mierda. —volvió a repetir, él se levantó, mostrando su imponente figura, y al verle elevar la katana sólo sintió un ardor en la mejilla y la tierra metiéndosele por la boca.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —había bramado Itachi al ver el golpe, mientras Mikoto golpeteaba aquella pared invisible. Tan sólo estaban a unos metros y no podían hacer nada.

La alzó con brusquedad del brazo— ¿Ya ha pasado la rebeldía? —gruñó lamiéndole la sangre que le había salido de las encías, y al alejarse, ella le escupió en la mejilla— ¡Te lo has buscado! —y cuando empotraba el reverso de su Katana contra la delicada piel de su cara nuevamente, ella la tomó por el lado que no tenía filo, aun así, los dedos al rodearla se cortaron fácilmente.

—Dije que no volverías a tocarme. —le recordó afianzando su agarra—Ahora —se chupo los dientes, limpiándolos de la sangre—Vas a explicarme por qué mierda mi cuerpo tiene esta edad.

Su cara se vio seria, con las facciones endurecidas, pero sin darle presión a su arma, para no herirle la mano en vano—Así que ya lo sabes.

No necesitó nada más.

Ellos no le estaban mintiendo. Pero, el odio que le había carcomido por tanto tiempo no se iba ni siquiera al saber algo como eso. Ahora se sentía sólo… vacía.

—Me perteneces, Sakura. Y seguiría siendo así, si aquel bastardo no hubiera aprovechado la ocasión —ella frunció el ceño, preguntándose si se estaba refiriendo a aquel Akatsuki—Pero no importa, porque todo volverá a ser como antes —y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

El sonido de algo reventarse ronroneó en el viento, y entre una espesa nube de humo, el compañero se Sasuke hizo acto de presencia.

— ¡Baka, ha entrado…! —pero calló cuando divisó al extraño sujeto cerca de la pelirrosa— ¡Eres tú!

—Ch —masculló apretando los dientes—Esto no ha terminado. —y las raíces le envolvieron, llevándolo consigo bajo tierra.

El campo de chakra se desvaneció como si un ácido le hubiera caído encima. Sasuke corrió hasta ella, pero detuvo sus pasos, sin saber que decir.

—Sakura —susurró Itachi, limpiándole la sangre y la tierra que le manchaban la piel—Tienes razón —y posó su mano en la nuca de ella, empujándola a su pecho. Sakura farfulló algo y le empujo con los puños, pero el afianzó su agarre tomándola por la espalda, cerniéndola entre sus brazos—Todo lo que ese bastardo de ha hecho… No me perdones. —y las lágrimas que cayeron a su frente le escurrieron por la cara. (*)

—Los odio —siseó con la voz ronca, mientras estrujaba la camisa del mayor con los dedos.

—Lo sé.

Sasuke se aproximó, con las manos echas puños viéndole el perfil, ahora le llegaba al pecho a su hermano mayor, cuando hace poco la podía alzar para tomarle en brazos.

Como una niña.

Y se tapó los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia el suelo. Ella era su princesa, la niña de la casa… y aquel bastardo la había destrozado.

_**Te amo tanto… **_

—Sakura —también le llamó, tomándole uno de los mechones que se escabullían por los brazos de su hermano. Tan largos ahora, como si hubiera pasado años lejos, años sometida a sufrir y sola. Su mano tembló, imaginando la voz infantil de ella llorando y llamándole. Pidiendo que la salvara.

Cuando sus rodillas tocaron la tierra, hundió la frente en la cadera de ella, mordiéndose la lengua con el ceño fruncido.

—Por favor… A mi…—porque era egoísta, y para nada amable como su hermano. —No me odies.

… _**que duele.**_

Y porque ella era todo para él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nota de autor:

Siento si es corto, aun así espero que les haya agradado.

Si desean comunicarse conmigo, pueden hacerlo por facebook: Scarleth Fuenzalida Muñoz

Cuando Itachi le abrazó, me lo imaginé así:

(*) .cl/imgres?q=kentin+y+sucrette+capitulo+17&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&biw=1163&bih=839&tbm=isch&tbnid=6Ba_0OE10t9lLM:&imgrefurl= tagged/cdm%3Fbefore%3D136&docid=iWB4meNoYVBywM&imgurl= . /23ed48c343567c26a24d4ab4fbe15c42/tumblr_mi8rrwVwP F1r3vgiio1_ &w=500&h=375&ei=PDFfUdD6A9Pk4AP73YDIDw&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:2,s:0,i:87&iact=rc&dur=745&page=1&tbnh=174&tbnw=199&start=0&ndsp=20&tx=482&ty=224


End file.
